


With a Bow on Top

by Veldeia



Series: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo 2015 [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the bingo prompt “kink: sex toys”, in which Steve has a cunning plan for luring Tony out of his workshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Bow on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for all the cheerleading, encouragement and the quick beta, [antigrav_vector](http://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector)! I probably wouldn't have finished this without it. :)

Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been cooped up in the shop this time, but the number of hours was definitely in the double digits. He'd reached the point where JARVIS wouldn't stop complaining unless Tony either took a break or muted him a while ago. He'd opted for mute this time – he only needed to jot down the rest of his thoughts regarding this next-gen Quinjet design, and then he could go grab a coffee and a snack. Shouldn’t take long. A few more hours, tops.

When he shuffled over to the other side of the room to pick up the water bottle he vaguely remembered he’d left there a few hours ago, his eyes fell on a smallish gift-wrapped package set beside it that certainly hadn't been there before. That was odd, because he hadn't noticed anyone come in. It must've come from somewhere, though.

"JARVIS? Did I have a visitor that I missed?" he asked, and got no answer. Right, mute. "Resume audio, you're allowed to respond."

"No, sir, no visitors detected."

"You sure? That's strange."

Tony took a closer look. Attached to the package was a tag, which simply said “I’m waiting”, in Steve's recognizable curly handwriting. Quite intrigued now, Tony picked the thing up. It was very neatly packaged, with red wrapping paper and gold ribbons – nice touch there. He shook the package a little. It didn't rattle.

Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he carefully opened the package, to reveal –

A butt plug.

Tony turned it around in his hands. Basic design, black, silicone by the feel of it, and on the bigger end of the spectrum, definitely not the size they’d recommend to the inexperienced.

Okay. So. He had received a gift-wrapped butt plug from Captain America.

"JARVIS, where's Steve?"

"Captain Rogers is currently in your bedroom, sir."

Every thought of the project he'd been working on had already fled Tony's mind, and he found his feet taking him straight to the elevator.

He’d had sex with Steve before, that was nothing new. Awesomely hot sex, too, obviously. What else would you expect from the pinnacle of human perfection? And Steve knew Tony liked toys, they'd talked about that. Tony had even shown Steve some of his collection. So far, they had never used any, though.

Tony was thoroughly intrigued by this new turn of events.

  


* * *

  


Steve was indeed waiting for Tony, not just in the bedroom, but on the bed, in the nude. He was lying on his stomach, doodling something in his sketchbook, looking positively sinful.

As Tony made his entrance, Steve dropped his drawing on the nightstand, and greeted Tony with a wide grin. "Aha, it worked!"

"What worked?" Tony asked, confused. He wasn't really thinking coherently at all – he was stuck wondering whether it was his birthday or an anniversary of some kind that he’d forgotten about, because he couldn’t imagine what he’d done to deserve this – but he sure wasn’t about to complain.

"Luring you out of the lab!" Steve announced.

"Oh, that, right. Clever plan there. Very much appreciated. Is this for you or for me?" Tony asked, waving the sex toy at Steve.

“Well, I was thinking,” Steve began all innocently. “You’re the expert on these things, so you should do the test run. And maybe I could suck you off while that’s in. Would you like that?”

“Do you really need to ask?” Tony returned, already pulling his shirt over his head. Steve was nothing but helpful, and stepped in to unbuckle Tony’s belt. This was probably a new speed record for getting him out of his clothes.

Tony threw himself on the bed on his back, the toy still in one hand. “So, how’re we going to do this?”

“If it’s okay for you, I’d like to try and put it in? I’ve never done this, mind you,” Steve replied mildly. He got the lube out of the top drawer, and sat down next to Tony on the bed, holding out his hand.

Tony handed the butt plug to him. “It’s not exactly particle physics,” he said with a wink. “And you’re certainly familiar enough with my ass already.”

“That I am,” Steve said. He moved closer to Tony to grab hold of the of his knees, and pushed his legs back, his touch was on the slightly rougher side of gentle. Tony was only too happy to obey the unspoken command, positioning himself for better access, spreading his legs.

Having Steve be so obviously in control of the situation, and still entirely low-key and modest about it, was exactly the sort of thing to turn Tony on even more – not to mention the idea of being so completely on display for Steve. The lube-slick finger that had just made an appearance and started working on loosening Tony up helped, too.

“Mmmmmmh, yeah, this is nice,” Tony purred, and reached down to take hold of his hardening cock.

Steve’s hand appeared to grab his wrist and stop him. “Let’s not rush this,” he said, still not raising his voice at all, but his tone absolutely undebatable.

Tony pouted a little, but kept his hand off when Steve let go of it. Yeah, Steve was probably right about that. He was definitely getting the feeling he wasn’t going to last long.

The delightfully teasing fingers withdrew for a little while, as Steve went on to apply lube on the toy. Tony couldn’t but grin at the deeply focused look on his face – he did tend to take sex so seriously it could be a little ridiculous. He was also Tony’s opposite in not being much of a talker, which was a pity, because Captain America dirty-talking was a huge turn-on. Then again, there was something charming about how he could be so dedicated to making sure Tony had a good time.

Steve had finished his preparations, and his hands found his way to Tony’s ass again, this time holding the toy. He started pushing it in very slowly, almost too slowly for Tony’s liking, damn it. He tried to grind against it, which wasn’t exactly easy while lying on his back with his legs up.

“Just let me know if it doesn’t feel good, okay?” Steve asked.

“Stop worrying, that’s it, it’s fine. Keep going – oh, yeah, there we go!”

Finally – not that it had actually taken long at all, but yes, he was impatient – Tony could feel the base of the plug coming to rest against his skin, the rest of the toy filling him up nicely. Steve sat back and let Tony put his legs down.

Tony squirmed against the mattress, testing how the plug sat inside him. Yes, this was good. Very nice indeed. “It’s just my size! How did you know?” he quipped at Steve.

“I may have done some research,” Steve said slyly. “Now, about the rest of what I promised…”

Steve bent closer again, and then his mouth was on Tony’s cock, licking and sucking at the tip, a hand gripping the base, and that combination of eager hot mouth and the pleasant fullness of the plug that was just right when he twisted his hips was custom-made to switch off his conscious brain; all he could think of was how good it was. He was definitely making sounds but he wasn’t sure whether they were anything intelligible at this point. Steve’s name was probably somewhere in there.

Steve cast him an utterly filthy glance from under his brows, took in his full length and started going in earnest – and Tony certainly didn’t last long, he was close, he was going to – he was coming, his breath catching, back arching, and Steve was swallowing it eagerly, and if Tony could’ve somehow felt better than this, he couldn’t begin to imagine how.

He fell asleep pretty much as soon as the plug was out. Considering how many hours he’d been awake, it was no wonder.

  


* * *

  


When he woke up ten hours later, he was miffed that Steve had tricked him away from his work, which meant he still hadn’t finished the plans, but hey, he could live with that. It had totally been worth it.

  


* * *

  


The next time, four days and some twenty-odd hours in the shop later, it was a cock ring, in a package with little white stars on a glossy blue background and a red ribbon, which mysteriously fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of Tony while he was nodding off in front of the holographic screens. The attached note said, “This one’s for me!”


End file.
